A Day With You
by SpiritWave
Summary: A compilation of 25 drabbles I wrote over the winter break for a project called 'AoKuro Weekly' on tumblr for four users. Different ratings and genres.
1. Grown Men on Sulking

I've been meaning to upload these for a while, but never got around to them. Since all of them are already written, this will update frequently until I get the 25 down. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Week 1, Day 1: Grown Men on Sulking**

Aomine wasn't one to sulk; it simply wasn't in his genetic code. There were so many reasons he _couldn't _do it, it was ridiculous to imply otherwise. His height, his build, his face, his job (he was a policeman for Christ's sake); the list was endless_._ Indeed, Aomine Daiki did not sulk.

One chiding word from his lover, though, and he would curl in on himself, glaring at the wall whilst he pouted. Not that it looked like a pout. No, of course not. That was another thing Aomine couldn't do.

He was currently lying on his couch, his back facing Tetsu as the man cooked their dinner. The silence permeating through the house was almost deadly, and the source was none other than Tetsu himself. And while no one in their right mind would talk to him like this, the policeman needed to know something. He decided to wait for a few minutes, but Aomine wasn't known for his patience or intelligence, so he said 'Screw it' and went for it, anyway. "Are you still mad?"

They both tensed as the clink of metal slamming into metal rang throughout the house. Aomine stood up to see what was happening, just to have his fair-skinned, innocent little Tetsu glaring at him with what felt like a murderous intent. "You made one of my students cry." The police officer flushed in embarrassment. He sat back down in the couch, trying to say something over and over again, only to stop at the start every time.

Once he gathered enough courage to explain, he stood up straight, and sprinted over to the shorter man, taking his hands. "You don't understand! He started it!"

Tetsu forcefully pulled his hands out of his grip, sighing in a way reminiscent of the how a parent treats their child. "He started it? Daiki, you're thirty years old, he's six."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm almost done with dinner," Aomine grimaced at 'dinner'; this was the third time this week they had boiled eggs. "so go sit down." Once again, they fell into complete silence as he took a seat. Aomine listened to the movements Tetsu made as he waited, from putting the dishes on the table, to serving the salad, to pouring them some wine. "What'd he do anyway? I tried asking him, but he refused to say anything." Tetsu said, now with a bit of mirth in his voice.

Aomine curled in on himself, not sulking; no. And then barely audible, he said:

"He called me a ganguro."

* * *

Here's the first prompt for Merryikabutts! She asked for Police!Aomine and Teacher!Kuroko and here we go. I really love making fun of Aomine ok. I really don't regret this.

Tats, SW.


	2. Guardian Angel

I've decided to upload every five days, so it lasts a while. I tried to keep the the genres different, so this time it's bittersweet. Enjoy!

* * *

**Week 1, Day 2: Guardian Angel**

Kuroko was tired. Exhausted beyond belief. The sofa was possibly the most uncomfortable place to be in, yet his eyes were drooping and he could feel his sight worsening. He and Daiki had finally gotten a day off, though, and the pale man promised himself he'd spend the entire time with his boyfriend. As he looked over to the other, he could see Daiki was in the same condition, the only difference being he was holding a cup of coffee; both of them were barely awake.

The television played some stupid show neither of them had ever watched, but it made for good background noise. The silence they shared was only broken by the continuous ticking noise the clock in the kitchen made. As both men leaned into each other, a blanket wrapped around them, Kuroko finally felt himself relax to the point he could fall asleep, but was stopped midway when Daiki tightly hugged him to his chest.

As the strength of the embrace increased, the taller man wouldn't let Kuroko see his face, and he was admittedly surprised when Daiki started talking. "Hey, Tetsu." Kuroko understood the moment he spoke, and he smiled lightly as he put his hands around his lover's back, assuring him that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Yes?"

It was a mysterious thing, the moments Daiki showed his emotions. Something so rare it could almost be called a miracle and something only Kuroko was allowed to witness. Heat radiating from Daiki's skin, the pale man could feel how his boyfriend swallowed, a knot tying in his throat. And just like that, wetness was trailing down his cheeks, falling on the crown of Kuroko's head. It broke his heart to see Daiki like this, and while he would have loved to cry with him, _for _him, he had to be the strong one, lest his lover break apart.

Daiki trusted him to give himself fully, to surrender himself when he was at his most vulnerable, and Kuroko would be damned if he broke that trust. He soothingly caressed Daiki's back, and laid his head on his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings and promises of forever he fully intended to keep.

By the time it was over, Daiki was asleep, and Kuroko could count the amount of tears that had fallen on him, each one tearing him apart more than the last. He stayed up all night, hugging his best friend and the love of his life closely to himself, playing with the midnight blue locks as if he were his guardian angel. Kuroko only roused him once it was time for work, and even if Daiki was perfectly fine then, smiling with the radiance only _his_ light could manage, Kuroko still made sure to tell him he would love him until the world itself fell apart.

* * *

First week for Soundlessrawr! I honestly don't know what genre this is? Ahhh, I really like this one because emotional Aomine is the best.

Anyway,

Tats, SW.


	3. New Year's Celebration

**Week 1, Day 3:New Year's Celebration**

Fireworks blasted through the air as the countdown to the new year began. Two young men were in a separate place hidden in the woods, with a perfect view of said fireworks. Hands linked tightly, they ignored the countdown, relishing in their private little haven.

"Tetsu…"Began the taller male. "You know what we could do to celebrate?" The pale man, Testu, stared at his lover incredulously, raising a questioning eyebrow with a look that clearly stated his opinion on whatever the other man was implying. "Daiki, we are not having sex here." Daiki huffed in disagreement, trying to explain to him why it actually wasn't completely inappropriate to 'fuck in public' and that it would 'feel really good!'

Tetsu sighed in obvious disbelief at the mocha-skinned man, shaking his head and even laughing by the end. "No, first of all, somebody could find us." Daiki opened his mouth to start speaking, only to be cut off by Tetsu's stare. Clearing his throat, the man continued. "Second, it's something… It's personal. Private." Once again, the taller of the two started to speak, and he was actually left uninterrupted this time. "But, no one will see us, and I've kinda always wanted to do this, anyway. Please!"

After that, they stayed silent for what seemed like hours, only breaking the peace once Daiki noticed the very red and very dark flush his lover was sporting. "Tetsu, are you okay? Wait, did you decide to d-" Tetsu inhaled deeply, letting out the air in what seemed to be convulsion-like puffs. He averted his eyes, absolutely refusing to look at Daiki. "The real reason, I don't want to," He lowered his voice to a whisper, barely audible with all the noise the fireworks were making. "is because someone's bound to notice with all the noise I- _we_, make."

Daiki furrowed his brows in confusion, his face lighting up when he thought of a solution. Taking Tetsu's hands in his, he nearly shouted."You can just hold back! Be quiet, you know?" Staring at his lover, the pale man went from slightly red in the face to flushing as all the blood in his body rushed to his head. Covering his face to hide from Daiki, he looked up just to ask one question. "Daiki, has it ever occurred to you, that I _can't _be quiet with you?"

Daiki raised an eyebrow in pleased surprised, smirking in the way he _knew _made Tetsu's knees buckle. "Well, I'm flattered." The short man sighed once again, folding his arms to his chest and looking away. Daiki rolled his eyes and smiled, taking his lover's shoulders and pulling him into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed Tetsu's cheeks, and then his nose. "Hey, I love you."

Closing his eyes and smiling back, Tetsu countered.

"Well, it shouldn't be _that _hard to stay silent."

Daiki grinned. "You're on!"

* * *

Here's the first drabble for Aotetsu! They asked for fluff and smut, so I kinda… Joined it together just not really? Not smutty at all oops.

Tats, SW.


	4. Tangled

I said I would upload every five days and it's been like two weeks oops. I'm really sorry! Double update today!

* * *

**Week 1, Day 4: Tangled**

Today was not going well for a certain man. His alarm clock had failed to wake him up for work, the milk in the fridge was rotten, and thanks to some power of the high heavens, his lover had turned into a five-year-old. Indeed, this day was not going well at all, thought Aomine as he carried a slumbering _boy _with his lover's sky-blue hair and cerulean eyes down the stairs.

Laying him down on the couch in the living room, he tried waking the little kid, to no avail, by making noise, shaking him; he even considered slapping the kid awake, but one look at his cute little face had him reeling from that thought almost immediately. As he thought of what to do, the small Kuroko opened his unsurprisingly giant eyes, and _stared_.

The seconds passed, and Aomine found himself feeling more and more uncomfortable. To the absolute shock of no one but him, Kuroko remained completely silent. Unnerved by the child, he tried to do something elsewhere, but the kid followed Aomine wherever he went.

He walked all over the house, Kuroko following closely and calmly, never taking his eyes off the bigger male. Once he figured out the child wouldn't leave him alone, the man lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, only opening them when he felt the bedspread being pulled on. Looking over, Aomine saw that the little boy needed help with getting up. Sighing in resignation, and maybe even a little bit of happiness, he grabbed the child from underneath his arms, and pulled him up onto the bed.

Aomine was used to children being restless; Momoi's kids had been so, at least. But the Kuroko-child was still and quiet, and remembering his older self, the man wondered why he was surprised at all. As the kid curled up to the side, Aomine couldn't help but smile, if only a little bit. He took the controller on his night stand and turned the TV on in hopes of finding something entertaining for the boy.

He channel surfed for a few minutes before settling on a Disney movie, his personal favorite, Tangled. By midpoint in the movie, Aomine looked over at the kid, and his heart elated with a weird sensation when he saw the child was smiling and his eyes wide in wonder. It made his heart soar, and he hugged Kuroko close to himself. They stayed like that for a while, and close to the movie's end, Kuroko fell asleep.

Realizing he was pretty tired himself, Aomine closed his eyes. Using his arm as a pillow for both of them, it wasn't long before sleep caught him in its webs.

As light filtered through his eyelids, Aomine tried to stretch, but realized he couldn't for he had some _weight _on his arm. Looking to his side, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief when he saw an adult. _His _Tetsu.

"Holy mother of fu-!"

Aomine was quite sure he woke up at least half the country, but that didn't matter, his lover was back with him, where he belonged.

* * *

Alright, here's the first drabble for Kukkicchi! Even if it's a bit different than the rest, I hope you guys can still enjoy it


	5. The Things He Loved

**Week 2, Day 1: The Things He Loved**

There were a lot of things Aomine loved about Kuroko. His face when he smiled, his heart beat whenever he would rest his head on top of the smaller man's tiny little chest, the way his hands would hold on to Aomine's back when they hugged, how he would fall asleep in the cutest positions, hell, even the way Kuroko boiled eggs.

But what he liked the most, Aomine could easily say, (albeit not in front of his lover, he'd rather be skinned alive) was the way the smaller man would gasp as he thrust into him, chanting a chorus of 'More' and 'Please' as his body formed a perfect arch.

The way Kuroko would leave angry red markings on Aomine's back whilst he got lost in the throes of passion; how Kuroko's form perfectly fit his as they made love at night. The manner in which his little toes would curl as the taller man pleasured him. How his skin got goose bumps whenever he bit at his neck, with that slow pace Aomine knew his lover would never openly admit he adored.

How Kuroko would only scream for him once the bigger man was fully inside him, or the way he would beg to be kissed, and once kissing, how he would act as if it were his last, heat and passion consuming him. The way the pale man would uncontrollably grind his hips in response to Aomine's efforts, and how his eyes would darken with lust once he was close to the edge.

How his breath would hitch when Aomine hit _that _spot, and how his toes would curl into his feet as his little body tensed and trembled when his lover finally found release, letting out a choked scream as he threw his head back, Aomine's name rolling of his tongue in a chant-like manner.

All of these were easily surpassed by one thing. Aomine would always be too embarrassed to admit it to himself, and much less to his lover, though.

The thing Aomine loved, and would always love the most about Kuroko was how once everything was over and done with, the smaller man would always lie with him, peacefully holding him as he smiled, cheeks rosy from their previous activities and a light sheen of sweat covering his body. How his beautiful lover would whisper in the softest tone he could manage, "I love you, Daiki."

The way Aomine just needed to hear that and all his worries would be washed away.

* * *

Ika-san's drabble for the second week. I saw she wanted some porn in a comment, so er… I tried. It's not exactly smut, but I hope you guys like it~ Also I swear this fic is M for a reason we'll be getting to that soon.

Anyway,

Tats, SW.


	6. Going Home

**Week 2, Day 2: Going Home**

The door creaked loudly as Aomine pushed at it, coming late at night after a long trip. Walking in and leaving his bags in the kitchen, the man breathed in, faintly smiling. It felt good to be home after a week in the United States, dealing with his boss and his stupid and drunken Mexican jokes, referring to Aomine, obviously. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the memory.

As he took his clothes off to leave them on the floor, the businessman looked over at the clock, eyes widening in surprise when he saw the neon numbers '1:24 AM.' He felt a surge of irritation in the bottom of his stomach, huffing as he remembered the late flight. "Fucking airports." Aomine muttered under his breath.

Running his hands through his midnight-blue hair, Aomine sighed as he loosened his tie, going up the stairs. Exhaustion had finally caught up with him. He took care to not make any noise going up, and was even more careful when he opened the door to the master bedroom, not wanting to wake up the person resting on the bed.

Suddenly, his fatigue was multiplied ten-fold. The man closed the door, and sat down next to the lump in the bed, staring at the sleeping form. Aomine leaned down to kiss his lover's forehead as softly as possible, given that Kuroko was a light sleeper.

"I'm home." The man said quietly, giving one last kiss to Kuroko's cheeks. He then stood up to go to change and brush his teeth, but something caught his eye as he was leaving. The shirt the sleeping man was wearing; he recognized it. And that definitely wasn't Kuroko's shirt. The size, for starters. The sleeves hung off his arms and if he could have seen the rest, the businessman would have noticed that it almost reached Kuroko's knees.

The brand was also one his lover would always scold him for buying, since it was so expensive. Aomine's mind started formulating ridiculous ideas of secret lovers and hidden romances, but he stopped instantly by one realization. The man's face flushed as he finally understood just whose shirt that was. An urge to kiss the smaller man senseless overtook him, but he would have to settle for a goofy grin on his face.

The businessman left his lover's side to get ready for bed, making sure to check his closet. His smile widened when he confirmed that yes, it _was _his shirt. Aomine almost did the rest of his night-ritual dancing, and when he finally got into the bed, he spooned Kuroko, hugging him to his chest.

Once he closed his eyes, Aomine made a mental note to tease Kuroko the next day, but for now, he breathed in his lover's scent, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Here's Soundlessrawr's drabble for the second week. I read in one of her posts that she wanted this from ImagineyourOTP, so I wanted to give her a surprise. The prompt is:

Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A's t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning.

Tats, SW.


	7. Forgiveness

Sorry again for the super late update! I'll do one today and one tomorrow, and then continue like normal.

* * *

**Week 2, Day 3: Forgiveness**

There was a point in his life where everything was dark. Aomine had no more motivation, he had no reason to live, and no people he could call close friends; nothing. His life had turned into a downward spiral of misery, and what made him most bitter of all was that it was his own fault. _He_ pushed everything away, his beliefs, his passion, his friends… Even the one person that was always there for him through thick and thin.

Aomine would often lie in his bedroom, simply thinking and _regretting_ his life choices. And while more often than not, he would try to forget it, distract himself and say 'what's done is done', it would always be in the back of his mind. He didn't expect to be forgiven; the man didn't even dare hope for it.

The day Kuroko called him, just for 'old-time's sake', Aomine would have said no out of pure guilt, had his love for the man on the other line of the call been smaller. On the day they met up, his head was filled with long speeches, about the reasons why he did what he did, and of apologies he couldn't even begin to believe would be accepted.

It all fell apart when he was in front of the other man.

Kuroko hugged him tightly, not allowing Aomine to utter a single word. "I missed this." He said, urging Aomine to return the embrace. "I missed you." Hesitantly, the taller man wrapped his arms around Kuroko, trying to speak. So many years, so much time, he just _needed_ to say he was sorry, from the bottom of his heart.

And like no such time had passed, like they were still in high school, Kuroko could read him like an open book. "Don't say sorry. I forgave you long ago." As some strange sadness filled him, his eyes watering, Aomine realized that even if Kuroko would forgive him, even if his little hands could still wrap themselves around him, even if he never really hated Aomine at all, the man couldn't just let things go.

"At least let me prove it to you, Testu-" He had to stop for a moment as his voice cracked unnaturally. Averting his eyes, he continued. "Let me show you I-"

"Forgive yourself, then. Forget those years, and let's start over."

Aomine let go of Kuroko and took a step back, his hands shaking. Utter disbelief coursed through him. How could he have met such a perfect being? He destroyed their friendship, laughed in his face, did so many things, and then-

He was forgiven?

"How do you expect me- Do you understand what I did?" Kuroko chuckled.

"I do. Perfectly. And that's why if you can't do what I'm asking," started Kuroko, "then kiss me."

Aomine's first reaction was refusal, but who was he to deny Kuroko anything he wanted?

And so, he did.

—-

Second drabble for Aotetsu! It's not specified since I hit word-limit, but Aomine and Kuroko are actually like 23 here. It's not happy, but it's not sad either, so I don't even know what this is.


	8. Manly Pride

**Week 2, Day 4: Manly Pride**

It was dark at night, and on a Saturday, everyone was either at a party or in their houses. The cold air hitting him in the face, Aomine could have easily thought of at least five places where he would rather be. There was a lump of drunken human on his back, muttering and giggling under his breath, almost falling if it weren't for strong hands holding on to him tightly.

"Jesus Christ, Tetsu. You drank _one _can of beer." Aomine furrowd his eyebrows, slightly irritated but also surprised at Kuroko, never having seen him drunk.

"But, Daiki…" Kuroko slurred, before hiccuping. "I've never drunk anything before." Aomine closed his eyes in annoyance, letting out a 'yeah, yeah' before walking on, his hold on Kuroko's thighs never loosening. While he couldn't see, his lover was blushing red, and not only due to his drunken state.

"I want to have sex." Aomine sputtered, stopped dead in his tracks, and almost dropped Kuroko on his butt. "Wha-" Laughing, Aomine put his charge on the ground, taking care not to hurt him. "Are you okay?" He was genuinely worried. Kuroko, while not a _prude _per say, would never ask him to have sex. Kuroko grinned at him and then nodded, his head slightly lolling to the side while his eyes glazed over. "Yes. You look very good in that-" Kuroko suddenly cut his sentence short, and his eyes filled with confusion as he realized he forgot a word.

"Suit…?" Aomine helpfully supplied. "Yes, you look very good in that suit. And your voice. Did I ever tell you I love your voice…? It made me horny." Aomine's sheer confusion and worry set Kuroko off, animosity growing in his eyes. "Can't I be? Daiki's just so much of a _pervert_-" The tone made Aomine flinch; it was true he would ask to fuck at least five times a week (a day, really, but who's counting?), but come on! He's twenty-four, it's only natural he would do that! "I can't ever do anything." Now, Kuroko was pouting.

"What if I want to top every once in a while?" Aomine's mind stopped working for the couple of seconds it took him to process that sentence. Once he did, scenarios that put his manhood and pride in a very uncomfortable spot started popping up in his head. Kuroko kept rambling on, and the obscene nature of his rant stopped Aomine from even listening. Just as the drunkard was about to deliver his final blow, Aomine started screaming.

"No. I am not having this conversation with you."

"But-"

"No. No. You are drunk, and you're brain's not working right now."

"What?"

Aomine ran for his life. While it was very hard for him to accept, he would give Kuroko anything he asked, so to save his dignity he simply _wouldn't _let the other man ask. Once he calmed down and stopped to catch his breath, Aomine remembered a small, but important detail.

"Holy shit, I forgot Tetsu!"

* * *

A day late! Sorryy, but here it is! Drunk!Kuroko is the best imo

SW


	9. Innocence

Double update again, today. Sorry for my shit schedule.

* * *

**Week 3, Day 1: Innocence**

Years had passed since the day he had sworn his allegiance to the Kuroko Group. It was his responsibility to bear their name and protect its members and honor even if it were at the cost of his own life. But even so, Aomine Daiki, the 'Royal Guardian' of the Kuroko Group, was given the special responsibility of protecting the heir.

Barely nineteen years old, the boy was to lead the Group from the top once both his predecessors passed away. On his deathbed, Kuroko Seishiro bestowed upon the Royal Guardian one last mission: Should his lone child, Tetsuya, ever stray from the path he had set, Aomine was to slay him with his own sword.

Today, the man kneeled before his young master in the privacy of his bedroom, begging him to change his mind. "Young Master, I made a promise to your father, and I must carry out my orders. Please, do not force me to do this." The boy smiled, his porcelain face lighting up as if it belonged to an angel's, and shaking his head he placed his hands on his protector.

"Daiki, we are in private now. I would prefer it if you didn't speak so formally." Gulping down his sorrow and forcing his tears away, Aomine once again desperately tried to convince him, but to no avail. "This is not the path in life I wanted." Said the boy. "You have done well to protect me so far, but sooner or later, I would be struck down." Pausing for a second, and refusing to look at the older man, the heir stepped away from Aomine.

Ice in his eyes and his voice even colder, he whispered. "I'd rather be willingly killed by the man I love than be murdered and defiled by strangers."Aomine's hands clenched on the sheath resting on his hip, the defining words, the orders his mind would never fail to carry out being clear, he stood up and pulled out his sword. "Any last wishes, Tetsu?"

Kuroko didn't say anything, he only leaned into the other man, kissing him with the intensity of a wild beast, but with the care a mother would have with her child, as if it were his last. With great pain, Aomine realized it was. "Tell me what you could never tell me before."

Kissing back, angry teeth and tongue pushed into the smaller man's mouth, tears streaming down the Guardian's cheeks, he spoke one last time. "I love you. I always have."

Pleased with the answer, Kuroko mouthed at him one last time. 'Kill me.'

His spirit broken and his love tarnished, Aomine Daiki the Royal Guardian, struck.

Hours later, the rest of the group would have suffered a devastating loss as they found the broken body's of their two most important men, hands intertwined and faces smiling as if they were asleep, had it not been for the red flowers of blood surrounding them.

* * *

First, I'm sorry for the character death.

I honestly had no idea what to do here. Ika-san asked for Yakuza! AoKuro but I was just like I have no fucking idea how the Yakuza works, I was so worried because I wasn't sure if I would be able to write something good. And then I got this whole protector thing in my head, but I wasn't sure WHO would do the protecting. Because a bigger, buff man protecting small guys is like 'Oh my god this is so adorable difhsaufhsaf', but Kuroko's like invisible and secretive so he'd made for a very good bodyguard? Assassin shit, and then I had this scene in my head where Aomine's like "Stop calling me young master, Tetsu. That night when we made love you were screaming my name." But, yeah… Er. I did this instead, I liked it more.


	10. Parenthood

******Week 3, Day 2: Parenthood**

"No, I'm not doing this."

Aomine was shielding himself with a chair, hiding behind it and under the table. Tetsu's eyes were dark, irritation flaring up by the second as a couple of brats hung from his arms. "Aomine Daiki." His stomach dropped and goose bumps rose all over his body. "Tetsu." Aomine gulped with a last attempt at salvation. "Please, I can't-"

"Aomine _Daiki._"

Two minutes later, he had the shit-machines clinging onto _him,_ Tetsu having completed his mission of handing them over. "I don't know why you're complaining so much." Said the shorter man, pulling out the pot for cooking the pasta. "You only have to take care of them while I do this." Aomine screamed internally; yes, it was true. But to him it felt like the brats were personally sent from hell to torment him. Any child was, really.

"Besides," Tetsu delivered his finishing blow. "After all they've done for _you, _this is the least you could do to repay Kagami and Kise." Images of all of his embarrassing and very public mistakes and how his high school friends had managed to miraculously save him from them appeared in his head. Indeed, after everything that had happened… (Especially that one time he groped an officer's breast) He figured this was the least he could do for his saviors! Taking care of a couple of kids couldn't be so hard, right?

"Oh my fucking god."

A couple of hours passed and Tetsu had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Aomine had gone upstairs to take care of some business. Once back, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he looked at the condition his house was in. The children, Kise's and Kagami's hell spawn, otherwise known as Mayumi and Yukio, were hiding their tiny little hands behind their backs and pointedly avoiding Aomine's eyes.

The TV (Which had cost him 50,000 yen, Aomine noted with no little amount of pain) was broken. The entire living room was covered in flour, and Tetsu's face had three different colors of 'Magic Markers' on it. Aomine saw red, almost slamming his foot down, the man took one step and the children scattered as if the Boogey Man himself was chasing them.

After half an hour of running around and jumping even more, the three of them sat down next to Tetsu, fatigue overtaking their bodies. "Little runts can fucking run." The children giggled, and together with him, fell asleep.

The next day, once the children had gone home, Kuroko kissed Aomine in thanks, promising a little bit of 'this' and 'that' later in the night. Just as he took off for work with a pleased flourish, Aomine got a call from his friends. A very _angry_ call.

"Where the hell did my child learn the word 'fuck', Aomine?" Both of them had asked, and both times, Aomine nearly shrieked in surprise and hung up.

He wasn't gonna get any loving tonight, Aomine regretfully realized.

* * *

I'm aware this isn't exactly romantic since there wasn't a lot of interaction between them, but I wanted to write something lighthearted and that showed how they would be around children. So, I'd be very happy if you enjoy it anyway!


	11. Trust

**Week 3, Day 3: Trust**

Pushing his hands in sweaty, sky-blue locks, Aomine kissed Kuroko's temple in reassurance. He understood that what he had asked for was a lot, and Kuroko would probably feel very uncomfortable, but the dark-skinned man hoped he could get away with it.

"Daiki, do you really want to do this?" Aomine's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but when he saw the open trust in his lover's wide eyes, all doubt receded.

"I just-" He stuttered, unable to really say anything. Kuroko closed his eyes, and leaned into Aomine's side. Lips soft and tongue moist, he licked the taller man's ear, sending goose bumps down his spine.

"I trust you."

Lying down, Kuroko put his hands out for Aomine to do what he wanted. Now with a knot in his throat, the taller man gulped as a surge of arousal shot down his stomach. He opened the night stand next to the bed, and with slightly trembling hands, took out the handcuffs he had especially bought for this situation.

Placing them on his lover's hands, both of their breathing turned erratic and loud as total control was handed to the bigger male. Aomine put one of his hands on Kuroko's wrists and pushed them above his head. "You ready?"

Kuroko's cheeks tinted red, and with a slight nod of head, Aomine snapped them shut. Staring at his lover, with his alabaster skin, sky-blue hair and cerulean eyes, pink lips that were begging for his love, a lovingly pale neck, Aomine had the beastly urge to fuck Kuroko raw.

Breath heavy and heart pounding, the man kissed his neck, pulling at Kuroko's hair to gain access, eliciting a small gasp from his lover. Desiring to mark him, to prove that the gorgeous man belonged to him, he bit down as hard as he could without drawing blood.

An almost inaudible moan escaped the pale man's lips, but to Aomine's over-sensitive ears, it was like a scream of pleasure. "You like that, Tetsu?" Not checking to see if he answered, the dark-skinned man grabbed his lover's buttocks and raised them, making sure to have Kuroko's puckered and prepared little hole accessible to his mouth.

"Dai-" His words cut off as Aomine inserted his tongue. Throwing his head back, he bit his lip in an attempt to not scream, but as the taller man continued, it became almost impossible to do so. His hands tied and his legs spread apart, Kuroko's eyes darkened in a haze of lust, and soon he was chanting Aomine's name as his stomach coiled. Pressure in his belly, brought on by the endless pleasure he was receiving, the man's gaps and moan started increasing in strength and frequency until it was too much.

"Daiki!" Kuroko whispered desperately, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and his body tensing as he released. Afterwards, he slumped on the bed panting, content even if he had all his cum on his stomach.

Aomine wasn't done, though, far from it.

"Now, it's my turn."

* * *

I did say this fic was M for a reason, and that'd we'd be getting to that part soon. I'm on time for once!


	12. Flaws

**Week 3, Day 4: Flaws**

Kuroko was quite self-confident. He knew he had flaws, obviously, but he also knew that his virtues outweighed them, even if only a little bit. Sure, he wasn't as good as Daiki at basketball. And yes, his physique was… lacking, at best. And of course, he wasn't as attractive. (God forbid he ever told Daiki, the man had enough of an ego.)

But he also was much more patient with anything that wasn't himself, he could interact with people and not come off as a complete ass, and Kuroko's intellect was not superior, per say, but the man did use his head a bit more often than Daiki. His better grades in high school and the fact that he managed everything in the house proved that.

So, when one day both Kuroko and his lover were watching TV on their bed, and Daiki somehow managed to compliment him and insult him at the same time, Kuroko wasn't sure if he should feel offended, amused, or irritated.

"Have I ever told you that I really, really love your tiny little butt?" Deciding on irritated, the shorter man stared at Daiki, face frowning in confusion. Daiki just laughed. "Or like, how can I still love fucking you raw when you have no tits?" Then, thinking to himself he nodded, as if Daiki had come to a conclusion. "But then again, Satsuki has giant tits-" Kuroko quirked an eyebrow, starting to feel hurt now. "-and I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. Not like that, anyway."

Then, with the speed of lightning, Daiki tackled him, taking a hold of his stomach and squishing. "You have pudge, Tetsu. And your cooking is far from perfect."Finally angered and his confidence as a lover and a person on the ground, Kuroko tried to get up and go distract himself, at least until Daiki realized what an ass he'd been and give him one of his half-felt, barely muttered apologies. But just as he was about to leave, Daiki's hand shot out to take his, calm as if he hadn't said anything.

"Don' get me wrong." Said the man. "I was just saying this because those things- Those four little details, are the things I thought any of my ideal lover should have in the least. A pair of giant boobs, a huge ass, no pudge and perfect cooking."

Kuroko raised his fist as his patience finally ran out.

"But," Daiki said, with an almost amused tone in his voice. "-you are so perfect that I honestly couldn't give a shit. I love you far more than this world should allow, and those silly "flaws"- " he gestured with his hands for dramatic effect, "-have only made me love you more."

Then, as if nothing had occurred, Daiki turned around and fell asleep. Stunned, Kuroko then sighed in exasperation, wondering how he could love such a stupid man, but most of all, trying to figure out how he could get rid of the annoying butterfly-like feeling in his stomach.

Kuroko decided he could think of those things later, for now worrying about whether what Daiki said had been an insult or a declaration of love.

* * *

Half-way through the drabbles now!


	13. Desire

**Week 4, Day 1: Desire**

"You can't keep doing this."

Aomine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Doing what, Kuroko-sensei?"

Kuroko groaned, frustrated and tired of the silly 'game' his student thought they were playing. The boy was famous for certain compromising situations he had been caught in. Looking up, he placed his palms together to try and make the student understand. "I am not one of your friends, or sex friends, or whatever you want to call it. I am your teacher."

Aomine let out a throaty laugh. "And?"

A headache started blooming in the back of his head, he really just wanted to get the student off him. "And you can't keep coming onto me as if I were a girl." Aomine laughed again, but this time hoarsely, as if he couldn't believe his ears.. "A-a girl? Oh my-" His sentence cut off as more giggles burst from his mouth. Calming down after a couple of minutes, Aomine finally stopped.

"Damn, Sensei. You really think I came on to you because you look like a _girl?_" Kuroko sighed and rubbed at his temples. Aomine had yet again _completely _missed the point. This would be the fifty-thousandth time.

"No, Aomine-kun. And you know this isn't what I was talking ab-" A pair of lips were on him, and in surprise, Kuroko opened his mouth. His student pushed his tongue inside, rubbing against the teacher's. Kuroko forced him off and surprisingly, Aomine didn't fight back. Both of them were panting, but the student recovered faster, and began to speak.

"The reason I'm 'coming on to you'," He said as he wiped saliva off his lips. "is because you're twenty-four, for starters. Which means you're barely six years older than me." Kuroko had the urge to roll his eyes. It was probably a teenaged fantasy of wanting to have sex with his teacher. Aomine spoke again, interrupting his thoughts.

"But also, because you're fucking gorgeous, because I want to take that sweet little ass and fuck you senseless, because I want to see your face as you cum, to kiss your lips, your neck, everything. I want-" Kuroko kicked his chair back as Aomine began to get closer. The student jumped suddenly, forcing his breath into the other's ear.

"-to see you moan, beg for me. Scream out my name as you have the best orgasm of your life. " Kuroko had had enough. Pushing him back with trembling hands, the flustered teacher spoke. "That's it, Aomine-kun. Detention on Friday. Never speak of this again."

Standing up, Aomine grinned at his teacher. "Of course, Kuroko-sensei. I apologize."

The teacher smiled, he had finally gotten through!

"Don't worry about it, Aomine-kun. As long as you under-" Aomine moved to the door to leave, waving his hand to stop Kuroko from continuing that sentence.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to say one last thing." Kuroko cocked his head, confused. "That's not the kind of stuff you say when you have such an obvious hard-on, _Sensei_" Then, lecherously staring at Kuroko's dick, Aomine took off for his next class, leaving a very embarrassed teacher behind.

* * *

Double update again. The prompt was teacher Kuroko and Student Aomine so yeah... Sorry for how late it is!


	14. Shadow

**Week 4, Day 2: Shadow**

The first time Aomine watched Kuroko finally shoot the ball in the basket, three different thoughts popped into his head at the same time.

'He doesn't need me anymore.'

'He's so beautiful.'

'I love him.'

There was no fear, agitation or sadness. Just acceptance and perhaps resignation to the fact that the love of his life, the man he would have once called his shadow was no longer really his. When Kuroko turned around and beamed at him, Aomine also realized another thing.

The two of them had always been a team. On the court, they had done everything for each other. Outside it, they spent all their time together, and to see them separate in the waking hours of the day would lead some people to believe the world was ending. It was set in stone, Aomine was the light to Kuroko's shadow, and that was simply the way things worked.

But if Aomine really thought about it, that wasn't entirely true. Watching Kuroko, the strength that lay behind those eyes, the pain he must have gone through, the way his heart would never give up even if the world went to hell, the love and respect he still held for the man next to him… All of those weren't befitting of something as meager as a shadow.

In a game, Kuroko's strength and power weren't very noticeable, but how many times had they won thanks to his invisibility, his misdirection? How many times did his sheer determination get them through a match? How many times-

How many times had Kuroko saved _him_?

Saved him from his anger, from his disappointment, from the fear of his own blooming strength, from the apathy he felt for the rest of the world, from _himself?_

The day Aomine gazed upon Kuroko shooting that ball, and understood how much the boy really meant to him, how he had been his lifeline for so long, Aomine felt the urge to cry. He decided not to, though. He didn't have the right. The right to break down in front of Kuroko and to beg for forgiveness, he had lost it long ago.

So he held it in.

After Kuroko left, Aomine stayed for a while, it was the court they used to play in. The tears never came, no matter how painful it was. He just sat there, holding his head in his hands.

Aomine was the light to Kuroko's shadow. That's the way it always had been. He laughed bitterly, and alone, an empty feeling started growing in his heart.

"_He_ was my light."

Aomine grimaced as he nearly choked on his sobs.

"He _is _my light."

* * *

Angst angst angst. This is one of the few basketball AoKuro things I've done, mostly because I believe it's overused, but I guess everyone AoKuro shipper has to do this at least once.


	15. Light

**Week 4, Day 3: Light**

In the middle of the night, when Daiki was fast asleep, Kuroko would sometimes stay up late just to watch him. His chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply, his big hands, the hands that had always comforted Kuroko when he needed it. His head resting on them, Kuroko loved watching him sleep; while the hardships he had gone through had left some permanent damage and his age had given his face lines, when he was asleep, nothing was visible.

Daiki was serene and in peace, just like the first time he met him. It often took him back to simpler times, when the both of them were just a pair of stupid teenagers who had nothing better to do than pass a ball around. The best years of his life, if Kuroko had any say in it.

Chuckling lightly to himself from the memories, Kuroko caressed Daiki's cheek, knowing full well the other man wouldn't wake up even if a bomb exploded. His hand then moved to the sleeping man's hair, running his fingers through it as he stared.

"When did it happen…?"

Kuroko knew Daiki was the love of his life; he had been for a long time. He just wondered sometimes, when had it happened? When did Kuroko decide he had fallen in love, when _did _he fall in love? More often than not, his question went unanswered.

He knew why, at the very least. Daiki had so many wonderful things, _so many; _it hurt Kuroko every time the man would get a dark look in his eyes as he remembered the past. His silly jokes that always cheered Kuroko up when he needed it, his amazing voice… The strength he had, the courage, the fire in his eyes, the overflowing kindness he didn't show to many, the desire to better himself.

Really, it was no wonder Kuroko loved him as much as he did.

Going back in time as he brought memories to mind, Kuroko sighed to himself as he thought and nearly fried his brain in the process, just wanting, needing the answer.

Then, hours later when he finally gave up, it fell on him like a ton of bricks. Kuroko laughed and laughed, to the point tears started rolling out his eyes.

"Yes, that does make sense." He turned over to Daiki, huddling up to him in an attempt to be even closer than they already were.

The truth is, Kuroko realized, he had always cherished him. He had since the day his light brought him out of his own darkness, gave him a chance not only with his abilities but with his words and beliefs, saving him from his own despair.

Daiki was his savior and his lover, and he had loved him from the moment they met.

* * *

Once again, a double update.


	16. Life

**Week 4, Day 4: Life**

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Kuroko sighed noisily, making it a point to not look at the man on the other side of the bed. While he tried to continue his late night-reading, it became increasingly harder as the other man maintained his hungry stare.

It didn't last for more than five minutes. Giving up, Kuroko shut his book with a loud 'thump', looking over at his companion. "Do you need anything, Aomine-san?"

Eyes sharp, with pupils slit like a cat's, Aomine leaned into Kuroko, sniffing at him as if he were an animal. "Tetsu."

Kuroko closed his eyes, almost immediately regretting his next words. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry." said the taller man expectantly.

"Why would you need me, then?" Aomine glared at the man, his enchanting eyes stating everything Kuroko needed to know. "Your blood tastes the best, 's the whole reason I keep you in the castle."

The shorter man raised his eyebrow, moving his hands to retrieve the book he had previously left on his nightstand once he tired of Aomine's attitude. The other man's hands shot out to take his, and with a pleading look, whispered in his ear.

"Come on?" Kuroko stayed put for a few minutes, but then decided to go along, but only if a few conditions were met. "You ate yesterday, quite a lot, too. Please, try to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Interrupted the vampire, baring his previously unnoticeable fangs and grabbing Kuroko's head. Slowly pulling at it, he scraped his teeth along the exposed pale neck, smirking as the man's eyes fluttered near-closed and the pulse below his jaw quickened.

Keeping Kuroko's head steady with his hand, Aomine placed his fangs securely on the neck, biting into the soft flesh. He could immediately feel the change, the surge of energy flowing through him as he lapped at the very essence of life. The body below him was shaking, gasping uncontrollably as the sensation of his vitality being drained from him left him speechless, terrified and aroused.

Taking his time, Aomine drew it out as much as he could, relishing the coppery taste of the red liquid on his tongue, and loving the little sounds his companion made.

Once he was finished, Aomine let Kuroko fall limp on the bed, taking in his darkened stare and the light dust of pink on his cheeks, the mouth agape in a silent plea for more. With his eyes glazed over and breath out of control, Kuroko's back arched by itself, begging for Aomine to take him right then and there.

"Dai-"

Aomine complied easily, the call setting his libido into overdrive. Pupils dilating into an almost human size, Aomine slowly clambered on top of the other man, as if he was a beast hunting its prey.

And truthfully, it wasn't any different.

* * *

I really, really enjoyed writing this. While I know this isn't how vampires work, I've always had this ridiculous headcanon that if two people are lovers, and one of them turns into a vampire, or if a vampire meets a human lover after they turn, if the human lover gives their blood willingly, there's a bit of pain but it's mostly intense arousal. It's like sex for them, just a bit more personal because they're trusting their lives here.


	17. Surprises

**Week 5, Day 1: Surprises**

Looking down at the man in front of him, Kuroko made an internal note to stop doing things on a whim. Then again, he always made that note and usually ignored it, regretting the consequences almost immediately.

It was a rainy day, and Kuroko had been walking back home from the school when he heard a soft cry. Alarmed, he followed the sound until a box with a dark blue, abandoned cat sat in front of him. Unthinkingly, the teacher took the poor animal into his arms and brought him home.

Now, a couple of days later, a ridiculously tall man was lying where his cat, promptly named Daiki after giving it a good bath, should be.

Naked.

He was on the couch, legs spread and comfortable, exposing himself to the world. Kuroko briefly considered calling the cops, but for some reason the man didn't feel very dangerous. While he thought of what to do, the intruder's eyes suddenly cracked open. He sat up with his legs spread wide, and all Kuroko could do was try to force his eyes to stay on his face.

"Who are you?" Probed Kuroko.

"Whaddya mean, 'Who are you?'" Staring at him as if he were stupid, the teacher realized that the man reminded him of something…

"I'm Daiki, stupid." Oh. The cat, of course. Ever calm, Kuroko did absolutely nothing, although grabbing a knife passed through somewhere in the back of his mind.

"I see." Deciding he'd seen stranger things before (like that one time his co-worker, Kise, cross dressed and tried to give him a lap dance) the teacher went about his business, preparing dinner and making extra since he was apparently feeding two people now.

"Aren't you surprised?" Said the man behind him, slinging his arm over Kuroko's shoulder. Pushing the hand off of him, the shorter male asked Daiki to put some clothes on. He shrugged in response, explaining that they'd just get in the way when he turned back into a cat.

"Ah, yes, of course."

Daiki stared at Kuroko incredulously. "Are you for real? Not shocked at all? I'm a man-cat."

"I'd just appreciate it if you wore something to cover your penis." Countered the teacher dismissively.

The cat-man laughed, voice low and rough. "Wow, so cold." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Kuroko had enough and pulled an apron out of a drawer and gave it to Daiki.

"Here. Please, wear this." Pink and frilly, the taller male sniffed at it and then frowned, throwing it over the teacher's head.

"I'm going to sleep. " And just like that, the man disappeared, turning into the dark blue cat Kuroko recognized. The teacher glared at the pan in his hand, regretting wasting so much food for someone who wasn't even going to eat.

* * *

I really want to get all of these up so the remaining fics will probably be uploaded in pairs. (Not that I wasn't doing that already. Sorry guys.) This one is a bit different because it was a request. She wanted Cat!Aomine and I wasn't entirely sure what to do. This happened.


	18. Tears

**Week 5, Day 2: Tears**

Aomine didn't really understand anime. Sure, it was entertaining, the big-boobed babes were awesome and well, some of the fight scenes were pretty fucking epic, but when it came down to it, anime was just a simple cartoon. Moving pictures, as he would often say just to tick his lover off.

But the thing is, when Tetsu asks him to watch anime with him because he's a total geek for them (And because Aomine's still pretty shit at saying no to him),he expects battles and bloodshed, giant robots and maybe even aliens.

Not what they were watching right now. Aomine slid down the couch, trying hard to focus on the group of crying, giant-eyed teenagers in the screen, hands stretching above his head.

"I don't get why she has to die. I mean, why make it all sad when watching these things is supposed to make you happy?"

Scoffing, he then sat straight, Tetsu's silence unnerving him slightly. After a few minutes, he was unable to pay attention anymore, and so Aomine threw his head on his lover's lap and groaned loudly.

"Dammit, Tetsu. Do I really need to see this?" Over the sound of his own voice, the taller man could hear various wailing voices, screaming goodbyes and 'I love you's for what felt like the hundredth time. In ten minutes.

Closing his eyes in annoyance, Aomine found himself opening them almost immediately as he felt a liquid on his face. Groaning again, he complained. "Fuck no. Another lea-" His stomach lurched as he realized that the 'liquid' wasn't a leak. Aomine sat up from where he was lying in record time, hands flailing uncontrollably in shocked confusion.

"Oi. Tetsu, are you-" He started. Eyebrows furrowing worriedly, he tried to wipe away one of the tears falling down his lover's cheeks, only for Tetsu to perform a pretty impressive dodging maneuver.

Then, with a slightly trembling voice, Kuroko spoke as if nothing was happening. "Aomine-kun is seeing things."

The taller man rolled his eyes and indulged Tetsu, forcing his lover into his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Of course I am."

They stayed in the same position until the series' end, and all the while Aomine's shirt kept getting wetter and wetter. Once the ending song was finished, he kissed the sky-blue crown of Tetsu's head, whispering 'it's okay' over and over again.

"You know,-" Began Aomine once Tetsu had calmed down. "-you don't have to hide your tears from me. You can cry all you want when we're together." Then, smiling bashfully, he lifted his lover's face, kissing him on the lips. "But then again, I'm complete shit at comforting people."

Still in Aomine's arms, Tetsu snuggled his face against the broad chest, feeling comforted by the size. "You were just seeing things."

Laughing wholeheartedly, Aomine nodded. "Yeah, whatever you say, babe."

* * *

Really enjoyed this one. Aomine's a huge softie for Kuroko's tears. He's a huge softie for Kuroko in general, really.


	19. Special Occasion

**Week 5, Day 3: Special Occasion**

Daiki didn't ask Kuroko out on dates often; ten years of seeing each other had made such customary rituals rather unimportant to the both of them; they would rather spend time at home. Today, however, the man had called him and awkwardly asked him to go out and to be ready at seven, dressed to a T.

He wasn't one to enquire much, and rather enjoyed Daiki making such a fuss for him. As asked, Kuroko was ready by 7 o'clock and just when he was putting on his coat, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, the man had to take a moment and look at his handsome lover, a very light pink tinting his cheeks as both of them weren't used to this at all.

"You're never on time." Daiki winced at the comment, letting out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, well, today's special." He responded. Kuroko's interest piqued, they left the building. A taxi was waiting outside. Getting in, Kuroko stared at his boyfriend, wondering what he was up to.

"How so?" Daiki groaned, and then kissed him most of the way, effectively shutting the smaller man up.

When the cab stopped in front of one the fanciest, highest class, most _expensive _restaurants in the entire city, Kuroko could have sworn (and very seriously hoped) they were at the wrong place. Later, when he discovered Daiki had actually _prepared _and made a reservation beforehand, he thought he was with the wrong man.

Once seated, the men talked like they usually did, the isolated place for each of the seats and tables making for a private and relaxed atmosphere. It was easy to forget they were in such a high-end place, probably blowing the equivalent of half their rent on food.

After Kuroko was finished (Daiki easily ate three times as much as him), Daiki suddenly began to fidget, stuttering more and more as time passed, and seemingly hyperventilated. Kuroko didn't say anything because his lover _was _prone to bouts of randomness, so it was easy to push aside.

That is, until Daiki screamed at the top of his lungs. "Agh! I can't take this anymore!"

Messily undoing his tie, he stood up, readying himself to give a speech. He took Kuroko's hands and put his face far too close for comfort. "We've been together for ten years, and I've known you for fifteen. And I really, reall-"

"Get to the point, Daiki." Kuroko chuckled lightly, starting to understand where this was going.

"Dammit, Tetsu. Can't you let me look cool for once?" Blushing, Daiki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say-" Then his eyes widened in shock. "Ahhh, I forgot, I'm such an idiot!" Kuroko could only roll his eyes. Then, Daiki pulled out a small blue velvet box, awkwardly kneeling down in front of his lover, and opened it, revealing a silver band.

"Tetsu… Uh-" He began stupidly, his face going even redder. He kept stuttering, and in kind spirit, Kuroko decided to help him out.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Kuroko whispered almost breathlessly. A smile broke on both of their faces, and they leaned in to share a chaste and sweet kiss.

"You never let me look cool." Kuroko shook his head at the complaint.

"Daiki's always cool."

Afterwards, the men would get kicked out from the uproar Daiki caused, screaming 'Not fair!' and 'You're a cheater!'. They laughed the whole way back home.

* * *

I like to believe Aomine's so lazy and he hates wasting money (on things that aren't related to basketball) so much that he'd rather stay home. I also like to believe he's awkward at almost everything. I'm pretty sure this mirrors the way I picture Aomine asking Kuroko out.


End file.
